Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a charging cabinet and a control method thereof, more particularly to a charging cabinet capable of switching between an energy-saving work mode and a normal work mode, and a control method thereof.
Related Art
A charging schedule for a charging cabinet may be embodied by hardware or software. One instance of the charging schedule is a polling charging schedule, in which some devices in the charging cabinet are repeatedly determined whether or not to be charged in turn during a single charging time. Another charging schedule, which is an intelligent charging schedule, set by a specific algorithm according to the current required by each device in each area, is first detected. According to such an intelligent charging schedule, one or more devices in each area are charged in order during a single charging time.
However, both the two schedules waste electricity. Even if a device in the charging cabinet is charged completely, the charging cabinet still continues to repeatedly determine whether or not to charge all the devices in the charging cabinet in turn. This causes a waste of electricity. Moreover, if a device was charged completely and has been disposed in the charging cabinet for a period of time, the quantity of electricity stored in this device might reduce because of other operation actions, or the battery in this device might be damaged because the battery has not been charged or discharged for a long time.